pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Fated Kin
Fated Kin (命族, Mìng zú) are a group of people born after being oppressed by fate. They worship Respected Senior Mo as their God. About Fated Kin were abandoned by the Shamans in the World of Nine Yin. They felt no hope, but they wanted to control their own fate. They called themselves Fated Kin. Ch. 488 They had gone through trials and tribulations that put them constantly at death’s door during those fifteen years in the World of Nine Yin. Their unique experiences had made resolution and the murderous aura within them to surpass all their peers. They were aloof, because the world had abandoned them, and so they were distant towards all those in the world.Ch. 517 In Eastern Wastelands, Fated Kin developed their place to have two mountains. The mountain range would form a valley, and the valley would be modified to be able to gather the waves of Yin Death. They would have many Enchanted Vessels that would belong solely to their kin, and a series of divine abilities and Arts. A statue of Su Ming would be carved out as well. That statue would become the deity statue that Fated Kin would worship every day, and it would become the God of Berserkers' statue in the Land of Berserkers.Ch. 719 History Book 3 After Shamans broke the treaty with Spirits of Nine Yin, destructive changes happened in the World of Nine Yin. Many Shamans were killed. Nan Gong Hen was left alive with group of others. They never got any support from the outside, from Shamans in the Land of Berserkers. For fifteen years they survived, being attacked by Sacred Bats.Ch. 481 Nan Gong Hen decided to not wait for any help. He wanted to control his own fate. They named themselves Fated Kin.Ch. 483 When they were fighting against the odds, Su Ming appeared and saved them.Ch. 485 They were astounded by his power. They worshipped him as Respected Senior Mo. Later they were relocated away together with Su Ming back to South Morning.Ch. 502 After the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands, they existed on many islands at the edges of South Morning. Some of them were scattered, and some of them were gathered together.Ch. 516 Ch. 662 They were choosing islands with the aura of death. Because they learned to use it. They could bring out the power of Yin Death Waves. After destroying clone of Di Tian, Su Ming tried to reach the Berserker Soul Realm. All who called themselves Fated Kin felt their blood boiling, which they took as a calling of their God, Respected Senior Mo. They rushed towards Su Ming's position in Eastern Wastelands. After Di Tian's clones and magical body were destroyed, Immortals sent reinforcments to fight Berserkers. Su Ming reached Life Matrix Realm. Massive battle between Berserkers and Immortals erupted. Power supressing Immortals increased. As a last resort, Immortals sent three treasures through the last Relocation Rune.Ch. 695 A lot of Berserkers died and were heavily injured. Remaining Immortals in the the Land of Berserkers retreated to their sects.Ch. 696 Su Ming disappeared into Eastern Wastelands Tower, after he was chased by Immortals' blue sword.Ch. 700 Fated Kin stayed in the Eastern Wastelands. When Su Ming walked out of Eastern Wastelands Tower, he wanted to slaughter all Immortals in the Land of Berserkers. Fated Kin followed after their God.Ch. 708 Su Ming decided to give Great Leaf Immortal Sect's place to Nan Gong Hen and Fated Kin. This would be Fated Kin's branch in Eastern Wastelands.Ch. 711 Since Great Yu had been buried by time, Su Ming let it be gone. Fated Kin would replace the previous Great Yu among the Berserkers, allowing them to grow stronger as they gained new life. Book 6 There were thirty-three islands island with huge statues of Su Ming. Thick, mighty pressure was spreading out from them. They were often worshipped. Fated Kin did not interfere with the fight between the forces of power among the Berserkers. They were of a status that surpassed all forces of power and maintained the balance within the Berserkers’ world. They protected the seas, and they only had two enemies. One of them was the swarm of beasts that would appear once in a while from the boundless Dead Sea. The other enemy was the living beings from the outside world that would occasionally descend from the brownish yellow ring of light in the sky. On usual days, they would devote their attention entirely into practicing cultivation and worshiping the statues.Ch. 1230 On one island, which was Fated Kin’s holy land, Fang Cang Lan, known as the Berserker Consort, lived in the God of Berserkers Palace.Ch. 1234 Reference List Category:Organizations Category:Shamans